And She Sleeps No More
by Blaze
Summary: AU: BA. The first chapeter is the basic gist. School playI am still writting this, but it's taking forever as I keep re writting it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: And She Sleep's No More 

**Author:** Blaze

**E-mail**: 

**Authors note**: I started writing this fic around two years ago; I found it this morning and decided to try and finish it. It's still not finished and need's a lot of work but I thought I'd send the first part out and see if people like it before I go and finish it. This is my way of procrastinating from doing my uni work! I hate sending things out before their finished because I change my mind of often so if the time line looks a little shaky I'm sorry.

**Author's note 2:** this may be confusing for a while as it's not B/A for a while but please give it a chance. All will make sense in the end.

**Pairing**: B/A

I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Feed back**: PLEASE, PLEASE!!!! Not that I'm desperate of anything.

**Disclaimer**: the idea came from reading "a walk to remember" and watching the film so that's why if there any similarities. But it's not that story; you'll under stand when you read this. I don't own the people you recognise but everyone else is mine.

**Dedication:** to some of my old friends Leonie, Ryan, JT, Adia and Elizabeth.

**Distribution**: if you want it just ask and take it.

**Summary**: Au kind of. You can get the basic gist from reading the prologue.

**Rating:** I'm gonna say PG.

Prologue 

New Sunnydale academy was buzzing with life, which a couple of decades ago would have seemed impossible. The town had been involved in a major explosion demolishing the entire town. Everything was destroyed, not one shard of brick was left.

Two years after the explosion in 2005 a rich investor from New York named Jonathan Stanford bought the land that once upon a time Sunnydale stood upon, ignoring all the warnings that the town was a bad place. He hired a full rang of people from construction workers to gardeners to start building the town. He used old plans of the town creating 'New Sunnydale' in the image of old Sunnydale. Everything was to stand as it once was. Many other people began investing into the 'New Sunnydale' project and with in the period of just two years the town looked pretty much how it had been before the place was destroyed. So in the year 2007 a new town stood on the once desolate land that once housed Sunnydale, a town on darkness.

The surprising thing wasn't how quickly the town was rebuilt it was who came and set up home in the small town. Old residents of the town moved back and bought property even after everything that had happened. There were some, those who knew the truth that didn't dare set foot in the evil place ever again. Those who grew up knowing about the on goings and lost love ones fighting the cause but there were some who couldn't resist but to return.

Over the years the town got back to how everything used to be, it was like nothing had ever disrupted the seemingly sleepy town people were as they used to be oblivious to what went bump in the night and the evil being's moved back in when the humans did.

The high school once again was set atop of the opening to the California Hellmouth but this time the threat wasn't there. The Hellmouth had been sealed tight in 2003 and would never be opened again.

The school was due to hold it's annual school play it was tradition that every year they would put on a play called "And she sleep's no more" a tale written by a young girl about love, death and life. The reason they showed it every year was because the tale was based on a true story. A Story that was based on more truth than the resident's would ever know. No one questioned the play they just turned up to watch it and there was never a dry-eyed person leaving the Sunnydale theatre.

Today was the day that auditions began and all the girls wanted the part of Buffy Ann Summers, the heroin of the story. The girl who received the part of Buffy was immediately loved by the student body they had guaranteed popularity. All the male student body wanted to play Angel who in the story is Buffy's lover. In the story there was one part that needed to be played by a younger person so they always used a child from the middle school as Buffy's Sister Dawn. Normally the girl who played Dawn when they were old enough normally got the part of Buffy but this year the tradition was about to change.

- - -


	2. And she sleeps no more 1

Title: And She Sleep's No More 

**Author:** Blaze

**E-mail**: 

**Authors note**: I started writing this fic around two years ago; I found it this morning and decided to try and finish it. It's still not finished and need's a lot of work but I thought I'd send the first part out and see if people like it before I go and finish it. This is my way of procrastinating from doing my uni work! I hate sending things out before their finished because I change my mind of often so if the time line looks a little shaky I'm sorry.

**Author's note 2:** this may be confusing for a while as it's not B/A for a while but please give it a chance. All will make sense in the end.

**Pairing**: B/A

I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Feed back**: PLEASE, PLEASE!!!! Not that I'm desperate of anything.

**Disclaimer**: the idea came from reading "a walk to remember" and watching the film so that's why if there any similarities. But it's not that story; you'll under stand when you read this. I don't own the people you recognise but everyone else is mine.

**Dedication:** to some of my old friends Leonie, Ryan, JT, Adia and Elizabeth.

**Distribution**: if you want it just ask and take it.

**Summary**: Au kind of. You can get the basic gist from reading the prologue.

**Rating:** I'm gonna say PG.

Lizzie Jenkins wandered through the halls of NS Academy, as the 'new girl' a name she was still called by even though she'd been at the school two months she was still finding her way in the new town.

Her father had packed her and her older brother Jake up and moved them here with out even asking her permission. Jake was old enough at nineteen to have stayed but he didn't want to leave his only family. Their mother died when Lizzie was twelve there were strange circumstances surrounding her death but it was ruled death by natural causes. They lived in a decent sized house on Crawford Street it was big enough for all of them with space left over. Jake attended NS university, doing a degree on god knows what while making her life miserable as part time body guard. Her father Robert Jenkins bought his own little computer business in the town and was managing, but they do say it takes six months to make or break a business.

Lizzie spotted Sarah across the building next to the lockers and made her way over. Sarah had been the first person to say hi on Lizzies first day and they'd made friends and Sarah had introduced Lizzy to all her friends in turn.

Before she could reach Sarah, Melinda Townsend roughly brushed past her almost knocking the books out of her hands.

"Watch where your going freak," Mellie barked and narrowed her eye's at Lizzie.

"Sorry," Lizzie whispered and bowed her head and carried on over to Sarah.

Sarah saw the exchange and placed a comforting arm around Lizzie's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Honey your going to have to start standing up for your self," Sarah said putting her head on top of Lizzie's.

Lizzie shrugged and pulled away from Sarah and fidgeted under her friends gaze.

"Didn't she have Brown eyes last week?" Lizzie asked changing the subject.

Sarah who seemed to ooze confidence stood at least a foot taller than her with mousy brown hair that had been permed into spiral curls that fell down to the middle of her back. Her eye colour seemed to change with her moods from a light blue to a darker shade when she was angry.

"Yeah, they were and her hair was black yesterday too," Sarah confirmed. "She's going all out to make sure she gets Buffy's part in the play, everyone knows she's going to get it though. She played Dawn when she was younger and that's always a guarantee."

"There's a play?" Lizzie asked with a curious look on her face.

Sarah cocked her head tucked her hair behind her ear then placed her hands on her hips, "Honey where've you been? I know you're new and everything but come on you must have heard of 'and so she sleeps no more' it's all any one's talking about."

Lizzie shuck her head in the negative.

Sarah pulled her arms up and folded them across her chest, "It's a play that's on every year. Some girl wrote it that used to go here and Principal wood turned it into a play and it's just been done every year. There's rumour's that it's a true story but well not entirely because vampires don't actually exist, it's just like a metaphor for life."

Lizzie nodded but got a strange chill up her spine.

"It's a love story, this girl called Buffy found out she had this huge destiny to fight evil and ended up falling in love with a vampire with a soul called Angel. It's such a beautiful story but it's a tragedy and makes me cry every time I see it," Sarah's eyes got misty and Lizzie pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Anyway they chose someone from the middle school every year to play the little sister and Mellie played her when it was our grades turn. She did good and was actually a nice person then, who ever gets Dawn always end's up playing Buffy." Sarah looked down the hall at Melinda and rolled her eyes.

The girl looked a mess her naturally black hair had been dyed Blond and she was going around wearing green contact lenses trying to be the part of Buffy.

"When are the auditions?" Lizzie asked and Sarah pulled her attention back to her friend.

"Why you thinking of going for a part?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I love acting. I used to be involved in the play every year at my old school."

"This is great you need something to build up you confidence," Sarah beamed and linked arm's with Lizzie's. She slammed her locker shut and guided Lizzie down the hall-way to the drama board where the list was posted to sign up.

"Okay, there are four main roles for girls. Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and Anya. You can't have Anya I'm going for her, let me think." Sarah turned and looked at Lizzie eyeing her.

Lizzie's blond hair was tied into a bun with her fringe brushing the glasses sat on her nose. She dressed okay but nothing overly stylish.

"I think you should go for Willow, Buffy's best friend. They normally have a red head so you'll probably have to wear a wig but I think you'll be great at the part."

Lizzie took the pen than was swinging slowly on the string and wrote her name under the name Willow on the paper. She noticed that under Buffy's name there was a huge list of girl's names and for the others two or three.

"The auditions are tonight?" Lizzie asked with a frown.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier I honestly though you knew. Is it a problem?"

"No." Lizzie said and took out her mobile and phoned her dad, he wasn't picking up so she left a message on his voice mail and did the same on Jake's phone. "I need something to do when I audition though," Lizzie said and began to panic.

"If you go in the drama department they'll give you a sheet with some lines on for you to memorise. I've got to go to the library now so I'll meet you in biology?"

Lizzie nodded and watched Sarah leave before turning and going into the drama office. A young lad sat at desk and looked up when she walked in.

"Hi," she said shyly and shuffled her feet and moved her books from one arm to the other. "I'm auditioning and I need…" she didn't get to finish and he sighed and took a piece of paper out and handed it to her. She smiled said thank you and walk out.

"They all go blond for the part," He shuck his head and went back to his work.

- - -


	3. And she sleeps no more 2

Thank you everyone that's sent me feedback! :D here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

The teacher droned on and Lizzie sat in the seat behind Sarah in the middle of the class reading through the lines.

Angel: Well, have you verified the text?

Buffy begins to laugh. Angel and Giles see her and exchange a look. She slowly starts to walk away from the office door. Angel comes out of the office after her. She stops by the table and faces them. Giles stands in his office doorway.

Buffy: So that's it, huh? I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, next one's called! Wonder who she is. (to Giles) Will you train her? Or will they send someone else?

Giles: Buffy, I...

Buffy: They say how he's gonna kill me? Do you think it'll hurt?

Tears are flowing freely from her eyes. Angel tries to hug her, but she puts up her hands and quickly steps away.

Buffy: Don't touch me! (to Giles) Were you even gonna tell me?

Giles: I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. That there was... some way around it. I...

Buffy: I've got a way around it. I quit!

Angel: It's not that simple.

Buffy: I'm making it that simple! I quit! I resign, I-I'm fired, you can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over!

Giles: I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the... the signs indicate...

Buffy: The signs? (throws a book at him) READ ME THE SIGNS! (throws another one) TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOU'RE SO USEFUL SITTING HERE WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOTTA HELP!

Reading the words sent a chill down her spine and she shivered, there was something about them that made her stomach churn and she suddenly felt anxious.

The teacher let them go and Sarah walked out of the class with Lizzie, "How's the lines coming?" Sarah asked.

"Okay, I should have them down by the end of the day. They're pretty simple."

"Cool, I'm before you this afternoon so just sit with the gang and I'll come after."

The rest of the day seemed to go really fast and before Lizzie knew it she was heading to the theatre. First up were the auditions to play Anya so Sarah had already gone back stage. Lizzie spotted her new-found friends and walked over to them. There was a seat on both Side's of the group of three but she chose to sit next to Luke, whom she secretly had, had a crush on since she met him. He was taller than her, the same height as Sarah. With Dark hair and dark eyes, his sense of humour was a little hard to get sometimes but she liked him. On his left sat Gemma with her very short black hair sticking up all over the place with gel, she too is as she claimed 'vertically challenged' like Lizzie. And on the far side sat Marc with his dirty blond hair hanging in his face, she could see his underpants peaking out from under his baggy Trousers.

Sarah did her stint on stage and totally nailed her lines and did a brilliant job as Anya. Being so blunt really wasn't a problem for her she was kind of like that her self. After the Anya auditions were finished they went through the parts of Cordelia, Xander and Oz. They called all the Willows up for their turn but Lizzie had started to panic, she'd noticed that through the auditions that the people read lines from their character but her lines were for Buffy.

"Why aren't you going?" Sarah asked.

Lizzie wordlessly handed her the paper and Sarah gasped when she read it.

"You got the wrong sheet," Sarah hissed.

"The Guy gave it me, I didn't pick it my self," Lizzie defended.

"Oh crap! You'll just have the audition for Buffy then. When your finished just say you want the part of Willow instead and that there was a misunderstanding," Sarah shrugged and handed the paper back over to Lizzie.

"Okay I can do that," she said more to her self that for Sarah's benefit.

Lizzie settled back into her seat and took a deep breath, Luke looked over at her and smiled reaching over his arm and rubbing his hand over her head mussing up her hair. "You'll be great," he told her and gave her the smile that made her want to kiss him. There was just something about him that made her happy when she looked at him, he always seemed to know just what to say to make her feel batter. He treated her like a sister though but annoyed her to no-end.

She smiled up at him then rested her eyes back onto the paper in her lap, the words seemed to blur so she squeezed her eyes tightly and took another deep breath. The whiteness of the paper seemed to sting her eye's, she pulled off her glasses and gave her tired eyes a rub. The glasses were her safety barrier they belonged to her mother. After her death Lizzie had insisted on wearing them in some misguided attempt to be close to her mom. The prescription made her feel dizzy so her father seeing this wasn't a passing faze had clear glass fitted into them so not to affect Lizzie's eyes sight.

She placed the glasses into her bag and read over the lines a few more times finding it easier to see with out them on her face.

Mrs Davies the drama teacher shouted for the guys who would be auditioning for the part of Angel. Luke stood up and made his way over to the stage and Lizzie called break a leg to him in chorus with Sarah.

He was third up on stage and was by far the best one and was a shoe in for the part. Mrs Davis clapped her hands together and looked dramatically around the room as if searching for someone. "As there seems to be no one else interested in the lead role I guess we should be moving on to," she was interrupted as the theatre door slammed close and a boy walking in with his dark brown hair musses up with gel. His clothes suited him to a T, his black slacks hugged him in all the right places and his leather coat hung on him in as if it was made for his body. A white wife beater peaked out in the gap in his jacket and rested on it was a silver cross-dangling form a chain on his neck.

Mrs Davies's face grew into a grin and she clapped again, "Okay one more person for Angel then we move on to the Buffy's."

The boy walked full of confidence up to the stage but as he walked his head turned as he past Lizzie's row and looked her directly in the eyes. A strange feeling went through her body and her eyes locked with his. He made it to the stage and went in though the back entrance and Lizzie shuck her head to clear her thoughts.

"Who's he?" Lizzie leaned over to Sarah and whispered into her ear.

"That's Cole Rigby, a hottie isn't he?" Sarah whispered back.

Lizzie nodded and focused her eyes on the stage, Cole stood in the centre of it but looked as her intently as if trying to figure something out.

Mrs Davies prompted him to start his lines and he cleared his throat and began. The words came out of his mouth so naturally and it was like the words came from his heart. He finished his performance and Mrs Davies seemed pleased with her self and had a smug smile on her face. Cole jumped off the stage not bothering with using the stairs he seemed to be making his way over to her seat and she squirmed trying to get comfortable in her seat but Mrs Davies collard him and sat him down at the front of the theatre. He didn't look pleased and glanced her way. She looked at the back of his head wishing he would look around one more time. Her view was blocked by Luke walking in front of her, then sitting back in his seat. He rested his feet on the chair in front and turned to her "How'd I do?"

Luckily for her Sarah jumped in and spoke before she had a chance to speak. Leaving them to speak Lizzie got up and went to the door next to the stage and went in with the other girls. Melinda pushed her back and elbowed the front girl to the back and took the first place.

Lizzie had to admit Melinda was actually good at it, she new all the lines and did a good job. She did a bow when she finished and gave the next girl up a look of distaste and went to her friends. They hadn't dared going after the part. Jane the best friend went for the part of Cordelia and Miranda auditioned for Anya. They gave her the thumbs up and she nodded her head cockily.

Lizzie watched as all the other girls did their audition and frowned at the fact that not one of them was as good as Melinda.

She took the stage and looked at Mrs Davies, "I'm really sorry Mrs Davies but I picked up the wrong sheet," she dropped her eyes and played with her hands wringing her fingers. "So erm I was wondering if I could uses Buffy's lines to audition for Willow?"

"That's fine dear," Mrs Davies said a big smile on her face as usual and nodded at her to begin.

Lizzie fidgeted on the stage looking really un comfortable, she has always been involved in the play's at her old school. But one thing she didn't mention to Sarah was that it was normally back stage and not actually acting.

Sarah bit her lip in the audience, "she'll do fine," Luke whispered.

Lizzie caught eyes with Cole again and a calm went through her she let her hands go and stood up straight. Feeling determined she queued Mr Jacobs the Music teacher to feed her the first line. Cole mouthed it to her and she started to laugh as Buffy was supposed to. Not a happy laugh, a sad laugh. She said all her lines with such emotion and couldn't keep her eyes off Cole who was saying Angel's lines and she followed his lead.

When she finished she heard a round of applause come for near the back of the theatre and saw Sarah, Luke, Marc and Gemma stood up cheering for her. She smiled at them shyly loosing some of her new found confidence and moved off the stage.

Sarah pulled her into a tight hug and rocked her side to side hitting her hip on the row of chairs in front and her knee on the other side banged in to her the seat.

"You were brilliant," Gemma told moving Luke to the said her hugging her too.

"You rocked Liz," Marc told her and pinched her cheek.

She rubbed at it and fell into Luke's arms as he pulled her to him, "knew you could do it." He praised her and she rested her chin on his shoulder looking over it and right at Cole and she smiled at him. He didn't smile back but the look in his eyes twinkled.

"Come on," Sarah ordered and yanked her arm pulling her away from Luke and dragging her out of the theatre with the others following.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued


End file.
